Ash and Dawn Kanto Adventures
by Pearlshipping Forever
Summary: Ash and Dawn are in Kanto takeing on challenges that come their way when feelings come out to the open and a master of a criminal organization comes out of the open they are going to have to stay together to get through it all and come out of the darkness around them. PearlShipping, Againstshipping and Contest Shipping FIRST FIC AND I AM A PEARLSHIPPER SO NO ONE TRY TO CHANGE IT
1. Characters and Intro

AGES

Ash=19  
Dawn=18  
Brock=22  
Paul=19  
Zoey=18  
Barry=18  
Kenny=18  
Conway=17

Characters

Ash= 19-year-old Ash Ketchum wants to be a Pokémon Master along with his partner Pikachu they are practicing the art of battle trying to create their own battle style, he is know to be reckless at times and worries about his freinds and his Pokemon over his own safety and is reckless if its to protect them, Ash has little aura abilities and not the brightest when it comes to things other than Pokémon  
Pokemon= Pikachu, Staraptor, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, and Gliscor (note this is his team right now im not neglecting the others)

Dawn wants to be a Top Coordinator like her mother, Dawn and her partner Piplup sometimes don't get along but deeply care about each other. Dawn has a mind made for making up new techniques and incredible combinations, She is very confident so she always looks to the future instead of the is smart when it comes to love and feelings she is very self-conscious about her appearance and wont let anyone see her until its perfect.  
Pokemon= Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss

Brock= Brocks goal is to be the worlds best Pokémon Breeder and has traveled all around the world with Ash to achieve this goal, Brock is very wise and mature and tends to be the voice of reason when ever people get into an argument. Brock is shown to know a lot about pokemon moves and abilities and how to take care of Pokemon and people. Brocks has a tendency to fall in love with any women he meets but most notable is Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy  
Pokemon= Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Happiny

Paul= Paul's only concern in his Pokémon is of their strength in battle. He strongly dislikes weak Pokémon and has a habit of releasing them if they do not meet his high expectations. To this effect, Paul always checks new captures with his Pokédex to learn what moves they know and trains the Pokémon he keeps harshly to make them strong. He feels that bonding with Pokémon would only turn them into also has a habit of scolding his Pokémon for losing to opponents he feels they could have beaten (kind of copied that off of the bulbapedia honestly dont know much about him) Paul's attitude is brutal and mysterious and he remains emotionless.  
Pokemon= Torterra, Electivire, Weavile, Honchcrow,Ursaring.

Zoey= Dawns rival and friends she likes to give Dawn support and advice when it comes to combinations and making her Pokemon look good she also helps Dawn by being another girl she can talk to about personal issues.( sorry guys Zoey isnt going to show up much) Pokemon= Glameow, Mismagius, Galled, Gasterdon

Barry= Hyper teen from Twinleaf town often doesnt watch where he is going and has a tendency to blame others for mishaps, good person all in all and knows whats right and wrong.  
Pokemon Empoleon, Staraptor Hitmonlee Roserade and Skarmary.  
Conway= a Stalker who is very interested in Dawn for some strange reason very logical and plans strategy about his foes.

Kenny= Dawns childhood friend and has a slight crush on Dawn Kenny is very confident and is jealous of Ash and will do anything to be in his shoes.

As we join our heroes they are in Pallet Town taking a break and thinking what to do next.  
Ash is sitting in his room in deep thought about something that has bothered him for a long time, his first gym challenges. He didn't like that they were basically given to him and is wondering if he should renter the Indigo league but above all most there is also one person who is intruding his thoughts and that is Dawn.  
"weird why is Dawn popping up in my head yes shes my best friend but ive never had Brock or Misty pop up, all i can see is Dawn her eyes so blue and beautiful that i can get lost in them, her hair that looks like a waterfall when let down and she's always so cheerful and she's so cute...Ack what are you thinking Ketchum Dawn is only a friend and that's probably what she thinks of you to" "Pika Pikapi" (Whats the matter Ash) "Nothing Pikachu Ash replied i just can't seem to get someone out of my head that's all" Pika pi chu pikachu? "no pikachu it's just Dawn i cant seem to forget about her, her smile her face she used to bring me to life but now that she's gone i cant stop thinking about how much i miss her" " Pika Pi Pikach Pika" Pikachu said with a crooked grin  
"I WE ARE JUST FRIENDS" Ash yelled "sigh besides she is probably all the way in Hoen by now winning the Grand festival with Kenny" "Pika Pikachu" "your right Pikachu i should just call her" Ash said in excitement getting up and hopeing dinner was ready suddenly he heard his mom shout "Ash come down here there's some girl at the door" Ash went down stairs but he was suddenly forced to the ground by a blue streak when ash opened his eyes he saw the one person he would've never thought to see "Dawn! What are you doing here? is something wrong? is everything ok? how are you?" Dawn looked at Ash bemused and confused by his ramble of questions at once so Dawn giggled and replied in order "Ash i came here to see you, nothing is wrong everything is ok and im great the main reason i am here is to take you up on your promise i want to explore Kanto with you" Ash was shocked he never thought Dawn would recall that promise he made to her when he saw her last in Unova but he still replied "Dawn are you sure? i thought you'd be doing your contest in Hoen still the Grand Festival isn't over yet" At the mention of these words Dawn broke down in tears and said "i couldn't do it every time i was in a contest i kept looking up at the seats hopeing to see you there hopeing that you and Brock where cheering me on, I couldn't focus all my combinations were right but every time i did them something seemed to be missing" Ash was shocked to hear this Dawn the carefree girl from Sinnoh who did everything to keep others happy was crying he didn't know what to do during there Sinnoh journey he recalled a few times he thought she was crying but she always covered it up to keep him happy suddenly Ash got an idea "Dawn you want to go get some ice cream" "Sure" so Ash and Dawn ran out of the house to Timmy's ice cream stand and had a nice conversation then they saw someone they never knew was going to be in Pallet, the both looked up and down at the man in front of them he had brown spiky hair tan skin and squinted eyes and he was flirting with a woman who they both haven't seen ever in their lives suddenly Dawn decided to shout out "Brock!"

Authors note** Well guys this is my first ever chapter for my first ever story if some people can help me out by giving me advice about how to format this story it will be great this will be a Pearlshipping story but im going to need a lot of help to get ideas and i would love it if you guys arnt to harsh Kenny And Misty Will be the main antagonist so sorry if you guys support Penguin and Poke i don't i just don't like how it looks there will be bashing their will also be Against shipping PaulxZoey and Contest Shipping when i get the chance Thanks for reading**


	2. The Brockster is back

"Brock" Dawn screamed with wide eyes Brock hearing her looked to his left and saw Ash and Dawn eating their ice cream together and a knowing smirk went on his face as he walked over to the duo.

"So you guys are finally a couple i see" Brock said while searching their faces for the reaction he wanted. "

WERE JUST FRIENDS" Ash shouted while lowering his black and red hat to cover his blush and not bothering to look at Dawn, When Dawn heard this she was upset and tried to hide her disappointment but failed to do so with Brock.

Brock then decided to break the silence that has come between them and said " So what have you been up to guys i haven't seen you since Sinnoh" easing the tension off for the young duo as they watched the pidgey fly off in the sunset.

"I've placed in the top eight of the Unova League and i almost won my battle if it wasn't for a sudden evolution" Ash said with his eyes on the ground remembering the lost " I just don't understand it though i placed in the top 4 in Sinnoh and i managed to take down two legendary Pokemon why couldn't we beat one lucario"  
Dawn and Brock just stared at Ash and then he continued " i don't know why though but when i was battling something was missing im trying to figure out what it was..."  
"So what are you going to do in the mean time Ash" Brock asked with concern for his best friend and Like brother "ive been thinking about going all over Kanto again i still remember how most of my wins here weren't because of my skill as a trainer and its been nagging me ever since i got back im thinking of taken Dawn along with me" Brock looked and smiled and said "have room for one more?"  
At this Ash was shocked but happy as well but he couldn't reply then Dawn finally answered for him telling Brock sure and that the well love to have him with. Ash then directed his attention back to Dawn " Dawn can i ask you something?" Dawn nodded with hope in her eyes " Maybe Ash is going to ask me out but why would he say we were just friends?

"Dawn what happened in Hoen did you win?" Dawn flinched she knew she was going to have to answer this question but she was wondering how Ash was going to react. "

Well Ash you see... as i told you earlier i couldn't focus and my heart wasn't in it i realized after i lost in the first round of the Moodseep contest that it wasn't the same knowing i had no one there to support me i traveled all of Hoen alone" Dawn then said with tears brimming her eyes but she quickly blinked them away "No Need To Worry guys im fine what happens in the past stays in the past but now here's my question when do we head out?  
Dawn hoped this would change the subject and was happy when she saw Ash and Brock deep in thought.

"Well Dawn i have to do some errands here and since were traveling together again i have to restock on supplies" Brock said " you and ash should restock on items such as poke balls seals and snacks" Ash looked happy that it wasn't clothes shopping but Brock noticed this and said "while im thinking about it Dawn do you need a new contest dress?"

"yeah now that you mention it my one from Hoen is a little worn down from battles why?" Brock then noticed that Ash was edging more and more off the bench trying to escape before Brock said the words that set Dawn off " Then you and Ash can go clothes shopping i can tell that yo..." Dawns eyes suddenly went wide and there was a huge smile on her face. Ash who was already almost off the bench and was slowly creeping away stopped when he heard her squeal with excitement.

"dammit Brock" Ash muttered as he turned around giving Brock a glare he looked at Dawn " Dawn i don't think you need me to go with you do you?" Dawn looked him and shook her head saying " Ash if you don't come with me how am i going to know what Dress looks good on me" "any Dress would look good on her but im not going to say it"

" Please Ash" Dawn begged with puppy eyes

"Dammit those eyes don't get lost in them Ketchum you must hold strong if you don't you'll get stuck going with her just as long she doesn't pout ill be good" "Pleasssssseeeee Assshhhh" Dawn said.

"please don't pout please don't pout..." Then as if Dawn could read his mind she started to pout and her bottom lip started to quiver " Will fading away you just had to do this to me Brock... Well what could be so bad about going with her to the mall" Ash sighed admitting defeat "fine Dawn ill go to the mall with you" Dawns face suddenly changed back to normal and a huge smile on her face

"Ok now that is settled where are we going to stay until were done getting ready" Dawn asked Brock who looked at Ash.

Ash knew what he was thinking " you can all stay at my point in fact dinner should be ready by now" They all stood up and started to walk back to the Ketchum residence namely just talking about previous battles and contest, Ash decided to sniff the air and he smelt it his mom's cooking taking off like a rocket he ran down the dirt path and headed to his house.

Dawn and Brock sweat dropped " I guess some things never change come on Dawn if you want to make it back before all the food is gone follow me"

Ash ran into the house and stopped when he got shocked by Pikachu What the hell man why couldn't i come with you " Sorry Pikachu it's just Dawn was upset and i... Crap i left Dawn and Brock on the hill" Ash said looking mortified at the consequences of Dawn blowing up on him in anger

" no you didn't" an amused voice said from the hallway Ash looked up and sawn Dawn and Brock looking down at him with smiles on their faces.

"How did you beat me i took the off ahead of you the only other way was my... BROCK! you promised not to show anyone my shortcut"

Brock looked amused but he knew he betrayed his friends trust the only reason ash wanted the shortcut through the woods unknown was because of how dangerous it was "Ash were not fucking 10-year-old kids anymore we know how to handle wild Pokemon" Dawn said  
"No Need to worry Ash we can..." "

That's when i worry most" Dawn hearing the comeback to her catch phrase huffed and turned around and enter the kitchen saying only two words "Dinners ready"

After dinner was set and sleeping arrangements made that Dawn would take the guest room and Brock would sleep on the couch the gang decided that they would go shopping tomorrow at 11 so they all said goodnight to each other and went in their respective rooms to go to bed. well most anyways were asleep except for one Pokemon master " what is this new feeling that i have its warm and fuzzy and it makes me happy i know ill ask Brock tomorrow i don't know why but it seems to only happen when im around Dawn is this the feeling i was missing back in Unova wait Ash you can figure this out how hard can this be you hands a sweaty when you near her you can't say no to her when she wants to do something so that means...zzzzzzzzzzz"

**Authors note Ok guys im going to try to update regularly but i have a lot of things going on and im leaving for basic in January so if i don't update don't hate me i promise im not going to be like one of those authors that stop a story and never go back to it for 3 years, im thinking tomorrow i will post the mall and Ash and Dawn might have a battle it depends if i can research other authors ways of writing battle scenes for ideas, here's a question what do you guys think Dawn and Ash should wear after the trip to the mall and what Pokemon should dawn have from Hoen i know im supposed to be thinking of all this but you guys are the people who matter here not me the only thing ill object is getting rid of pearlshipping i promised you guys it would happen it will happen that's another thing what chapter should i have them announce their love its very hard for me to do this please review or pm me any advice and ideas for the story i also need help formatting this story because ive read many others and they all look so much nicer thanks again and i just finished reading High School Dilemma : Pokémon Style By Maverick 210 its a great story and i suggest it to you Maverick is one of the reasons why i started writeing thank you and goodnight**


	3. Wakeing up to Dawn

It is nine o clock in the Ketchum residence and only one of our three heros are awake. Our Pokémon Breeder is helping prepare breakfast for the group and are doing quiet well. " can i ask you a question?

"Hmmm?"

"Well"Brock started "Did Ash ever show any interest in girls at all or does he know what love is"

Mrs. Ketchums face turned into one of solemn and she replied " Brock Ash doesn't know anything about love so no he couldn't show interest in girls you see Brock when Ash was very young his father left our family to continue his Pokemon journey so Ash never had a father to help him with feelings or any boy issues, i guess you can say Brock that was the only father figure in Ash's life, i gave Ash the talk about the Bedrill and the Pidgeys so he knows what to do just not what love is"  
Brock when he heard the speach of began to think " _hmm maybe i can help Ash figure out what love is i can tell he has strong feeling for Dawn, Ash has gone to all of Dawns contest something he never did for May and him and Dawn are so much alike they both always support each other and cheer each other on i know Dawn likes Ash she told me about it wondering if Ash had someone back at home, man i hope Ash's version of the Pidgey and Bedrills didnt include puppets like mine did ugghhh that kid would be..."_ "PIPLUP!" screamed an angry Dawn shaking Brock out of his thoughts in the process

"Brock what was that is Dawn ok ?"

" Well Delia it seems like Piplup decided to wake Dawn up she should be down here soon.. that is if she can get her hair done"

Dawns Pov

Dawn was lying in her bad asleep at the time and she was having a very good dream you could by the smile on her face,

_Dawns Dream _

_"Dawn i have something to tell you" said a raven haired teen his trademark hat was missing and they left Pikachu back at the pokemon center,_

_ " Yes Ash you can tell me anything" replied Dawn who has left her trademark beanie and her navy blue oceanic hair was let down Piplup was also with Pikachu._

_ "Dawn I've been thinking a lot lately I came across a certain fact Dawn and that is when we were in Sinnoh together i was so happy you filled me with confidence and i felt like i could take on the world and then we went our separate ways and there was a pain in my heart i felt like i was losing something i went all through unova i entered their league and i came in the top eighth i looked in the stands with a frown some one was missing.. that some one is you Dawn i guess what i am trying to say is i love you" Dawn was crying at this point but she started to lean forward towards Ash and he did the same, their lips were briskly touching each other and... _ "

PIPLUP!" Piplup was trying to wake up his trainer he was hungry and he wanted out of the room so he started to unleash a barrage of peck on Dawn  
"PIPLUP! What the hell you don't have to keep doing this, Stop Piplup!" Dawn started to scream in pain Piplup gave up on his attack and went to the door.

Dawn sighed " i was having such a great dream too just two more seconds Piplup that's all i needed" Dawn got up and instantly did her hair and went down stairs with Piplup.  
"Good morning Brock, Good morning Mrs. Ketchum" "Pichu" squeaked a very happy Pikachu "oh of course Pikachu good morning" replied Dawn, Dawn began to scan the room she saw Brock and Delia working on Breakfast and sweeping the livening room floor, " I take it Ash isn't up yet"

" you know how he is he's a heavy sleeper i had to open his door this morning to let poor Pikachu out" Delia said

"Breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes Dawn can you get Ash up" asked Brock Dawn looked around the room for her helpers in this mission and saw that both of them were engulfing themselves with food Pikachu was eating just like his Trainer bowl after bowl and Piplup was eating at a slower pace then Dawn had an idea "Sure Brock and i think i know how to get him up to" she replied while giggling Dawn walked up the stairs and crept into Ash's room it was covered in Pokemon posters and photos from his journeys she then looked on the dresser and saw a row of hats from a very worn out red and white hat with the green indigo symbol to a his most recent unova hat, then Dawns eyes traveled to the bed where a loud snore was heard Dawn continued to creep up to the bed and the she jumped on to ash's chest

" Ouch Pikachu get off me ill let you out in ten minutes i was having a great dream about Daw.." Ash then opened his eyes and looked at the giggling bluet on top of him.

" Good morning Ash now what was your dream about"

"ummm dream was about becoming a Pokemon master, now Dawn get off me i smell bacon" Ash replied worried that she might catch him in his lie,

"Hmm No i rather like it up here" Dawn said with an amused smile but before she can even blink Ash had flipped her over and started tickling her " Ashhhhh stop it please giggle i cant breathe" Dawn panted Ash smirked but didn't stop

"say im the best" "

no never" "say it"

Dawn had an idea she quickly raised her head pecked Ash on the cheek and waited, Ash was beet red so dawn ran down stairs to the kitchen free of his grasp.  
"She kissed me..."

" Dawnnnn" Ash said behind a tower of bags, " i thought we were supposed to just buy you one dress"

"We did all the rest i thought would look good on me don't ya think?" Dawn winked and continued " Besides Ash we still have to get you an outfit now be quiet" Dawn was looking at a rack of jackets of different colors with different patterns she already picked out Ash's hat and shoes both were read and white but the hat had a red poke ball symbol instead of blue. "Perfect Ash i found it" she held out a simple dark blue jacked with a white stripe going across the chest she then proceeded by picking up a black undershirt and blue pants (trainers i think)  
You see our heroes are now at the mall and it's already three in the afternoon when they first got here Dawn almost tore Ash's arm off dragging him from store from store, now they have stopped, "Ok Ash were done now lets pay for the clothes and let's go" Dawn said while go to the counter and Ash trying to follow her struggling to keep the towers balance

"Ash be careful with those" Dawn replied as she saw ash drop a bag that that had a little vs on them Dawn quickly blushed as she realized it was the bag from victories secret and she ran over to pick up the bag and left.

Later...  
Dawn exited the bathroom wearing a Blue top with a white under shirt, a black skirt that stopped at her just above her lower thigh and long black socks with her ping boots to say Dawn hasn't developed over the years would be an under statement she was now an average breast size (34b i think) and the outfit complimented her curves perfectly.

Ash exited the bathroom wearing his outfit( i basically said it before) the black undershirt was tight on his body and the jacket complimented his physic nicely you see Dawn was staring at Ash just mesmerized about his muscles Ash wasn't buff but he was fit from all of his journeys by now and Dawn really wanted to see what was under shirt "umm Dawn you ok? your staring at me strangely" Dawn began to blush deep red but she was in her fantasy world (im going to need help here im not good at writing that kind of stuff) and started to feel wet Ash started to wave his hand in front of her face and in defeat he just grabbed her hand and dragged her home.

**Authors note: Well guys im sorry about not updating yesterday my brother hogged the laptop all day so i had to write this by hand to actually look at it if any of you know an author who can help me out with the more mature themes because sadly i don't know how to put sexual activities into words that would be great and i have a question would u guys want lemons or no that is ur choice i can do the story with them if i can have someone help me make them if not i can black it out like dawn seducing ash and just fast forward to later. This Chapter might look a little rush but im trying to get to the battles and the adventure part but i also want to try to include the romance in every chapter, NEXT CHAPTER well definitely be the battle scene i want to thank black angel 2011 and their story Almost Easy thanks to them i have a great idea i recommend u guys to read their stories because besides maverick they are also one of my greatest inspirations to be like someday thank you guys and tomorrow don't expect a chapter i have drills for the airforce by the time i come back i have to think of the battle itself in my head sorry guys, Final Question and im begging you guys Who do think Dawn shouldnt caught in Hoen **


	4. Chapter 4

Ketchum Residence 10:00 am

Our heros are sitting around the breakfast table discussing plans while eating,  
"So you guys what are you two planning on doing today" Asked Brock who was throughly interest in this because he already told them his plans for buys more supplies today, "umm I don't know about Dawn Brock but me and Pikachu are going to train today and try to get our combination down as well, isn't that right buddy" Ash asked while scratching Pikachu on top the head, "Pika"  
_"there he goes with his training again I seriously don't know what goes on in that head of his now im worried because i know he trains with them_" Dawn thought as the events with Gible, Buizel, and Staraptor all went through her head as Ash put himself in danger. "Ash how about instead of training we go look at all of your other Pokemon I still haven't seen all of them so it would be great to meet them" Dawn asked Ash's eyes sparkled at that "Dawn that's a great idea i haven't seen my Pokemon for a couple of days now and im starting to feel bad figuring I only have Pikachu with me to train let's go!" Ash grabbed Dawns wrist and started to drag her away from the table "Wait Ash, i haven't finished eating yet" Dawn began to squeal she managed to get out of Ash's Grasp and make it back to the table when suddenly Ash came up behind her and threw her over his shoulder "You can eat later ill take you out for lunch lets go" Ash left with Dawn just laying their admitting defeat and thinking about the lunch as a date. Brock just sweat dropped "even after all this time those two haven't changed, oh well let's go Croagunk off to the mall" "Croa"

Ash was struggling to keeping Dawn on his shoulder with her beating her fist on his back "Ashton Ketchum you let me go right now this isn't how you carry a lady" at this Ash just smirked and dropped Dawn on the ground "what ever you say De-De" , "What was that Ashy-boy" "don't call me that" " Don't call me De-De" " I think its cute it matches you" Ash Said Dawn just blushed furiously and was thankful for the fact that Ash hasn't turn around "well i think Ashy-boy is cute to" Dawn replied her blush deepening in color her pale creamy skin almost crimson "Dawn? can you please not call me that there's a reason and it's not because of Gary in fact De-De and Ashy-boys names mean different things all together" Ash said his voice cracking a bit  
Dawn noticed this and began to frown "Ash? do you want to talk about it?" "No Need to Worry Dawn its fine lets just go see my Pokemon ok?" Ash said avoiding all eye contact with her and turning around lowering his hat. Dawn learned what this meant Ash was upset and she didn't like it for her Ash was a pillar of strength he was so full of will power that if she didn't see him smile her whole world was blue and she couldn't stand that "Ash look at me" no response "Ash look at me" " why" was the only reply she got and it wasn't one full of energy it sounded dead "Ash i know when your upset, i were best friends for Arceus sakes just tell me ill understand" Dawn begged him and Ash said "You wouldn't understand" "Try me up to untill now you were cheerful you were fooling around with me you were teasing me we were laughing and now you depressed tell me" Ash sighed and looked at Pikachu who up untill now has been utterly silent and nodded " ok Dawn lets sit down though" finding a tree stump near by Ash went to it and began.

_Flash Back..._  
_A four year old Ash Ketchum was running around his house laughing and playing with his father Silver Ketchum ,Deila and a Raichu was watching the game between father and son " Come on Ashy-boy come and catch me" Silver teased " im going to get you dad ill beat you" Ash said and he caught his father and jumped on his back "Umph our little Ashy-boy is getting heavy huh dear?" Deila just laughed at the display and said "yes Silver he is getting bigger everyday he has your stomach after all" Silver laughed and brought Ash out side to see his Pokemon a couple of Rapidash a Pichu and a Nidoking "Daddy i want to play with pichu" Ash said happily and began chasing Pichu around the yard "Pipichu" Pichu teased Ash, Silver began grooming the Rapidash and he already knew who he wanted Ashs partner to be when he turned ten he talked to oak about it yesterday it was for the bond of Pichu and Ash remarkable. "Ashy-boy come here and watch well ya? ya got to learn how to take care of you Pokemon like this" the boy walked forward and began to watch "that's so cool i cant wait untill i get my Pokemon" "HAHAHA trust me son Pokémon change lives and my dream is to protect the world which we live in never to change" Ash just watched in amusement._

_ Time skip 2 years_

_ A 6-year-old Ash Ketchum was running through the forest form a group men with his father he didn't know what was going on just that his dad said that these men were evil and to run. Silver knew who these men were they were Team Rocket a criminal organization that began a year ago ever since he became a Pokemon master this group kept lurking in these woods trying to catch his Pokemon or his son. "That's it Ash just keep running and pay attention to the ground in front of you it gets dangerous right around here" " Dad who are these people what do they want from us why are the chasing us they were the ones who tried to steal your Raichu" Silver looked at his son sadly even now he can sense his sons petrified aura even though he was trying to be brave but then he heard a shout of an attack, "HYPER BEAM ON THE BOY OBLITERATE HIM" " YOU BASTARDS" Silver screamed as he jumped on to of his on shielding the boy's body with his and coating him self with a blue aura and started to cry " Ashy-boy what ever happens i need you to know that Daddy will always loves you" Silver's voice was strain with keeping the aura shield and tears were falling on Ash "of course i know that daddy i love you to but what do you mean dad" Ash had a face of confusion he hated it when people cried especially his father. _  
_"Ashy-boy i need you to promise me something, i need you to promise me that no matter what that you my son Ashton Silver Ketchum will be strong, Ashy-boy i also need you to remember that no matter what you do i will always be proud of you, i need you to take care of your mother" at this Silvers shield broke and his body took the attack and he layed there covering his son with a burn back._  
_The two grunts came up and examined the bodie"dam he's not going to be happy about this " Master Giovanni bad news the master is going to die and the son is nowhere to be found in the explosion." "WHAT! I GAVE YOU GUYS A SIMPLE TASK AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! COME BACK TO BASE IMMEDIATELY" "Yes sir" the grunts leave the area unknown to them that a boy is crying "Daddy are you ok" Silver began to cough up blood but said weakly "Ashy.. boy .. you .. don't want to know.. how happy.. i am to see.. your .. alive listen son.. i need.. you to keep.. my dream alive .. but more.. importantly you need to grow up.. Ashy-boy .. tell your ..mother l .. love her .. with all my heart .. these past.. six years.. have blessed my heart.. i love you" Silver exhale his last breath and drifted off to the other world. _

_Delia and Samuel Oak were sitting down talking about the accident that happened a month ago and about what to do now " Delia i have made arrangements Ash will receive Pikachu on his tenth birthday but he needs to live at my lab" Oak said "No! that is the last thing Silver gave him please don't take it away" Delia begged " im sorry Delia but without any trainer present Pikachu has to be taken up to my lab and be taken care of now what are you going to tell the boy?" Delia burst down into tears " im going to tell Ash that daddy is out there traveling the world and to keep it a secret from him and his friends of the real event" "Smart choice now i have to take my leave" so Oak left taking Pikachu's poke ball with him._

_4 years later Ash's birthday_  
_Ash has just got finish opening the gifts he was upset that has father couldn't make it yet again but oh well he got a bunch of posters and traveling supplies for his journey. " Thanks Mom. Gary, Professor. Oak this is the best birthday ever" " Ash my boy you are quite welcome now my i ask you what did you wish for?" "Yeah Ashy-boy what did you wish for this year" Ash looked down at his feet " i wished for the same thing every year i want Dad to come back home so we can play again but oh well" Professor Oak and Delia shared a look and nodded "Well Ash i want you at my lab by ten a clock tomorrow and be ready, Delia thank you for your hospitality and time, Come along Gary i hear you sister Daisy should be coming to visit." _

_A few hours later and the party was cleaned up and they were watching T.V of his fathers past Pokemon battles " Pikachu dodge and use Iron tail and sweep it across Golem's legs" "And there we have it the Master cup and it belongs to Silver Soul Ketchum tune in next time for..." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK " Package for Ash Ketchum" " Ok thank you so much, now i wonder who this cold be from Ash come here dear you seem to have one present left" "Yes!" Ash ran to his mom opening the package and viewing the insides of it it was a red and white hat with the Pokemon league symbol on it and a note. " I wonder who this could be from" said a confused Ash and so he read the note "Ashy-boy Congratulations for becoming ten your about to set on you own journey but remember to love you mom and come back and visit her, i am so proud of you right now you don't even want to know how much, i am sorry i couldn't make it for you today but i wanted you to know that i love you very much and i hope you well be one day very strong just like your old man... inside is some money for your birthday and a second there should be a second letter for your mom please give that to her she will want to read it well happy birthday kiddo._  
_Love, Raichu_

_"Raichu huh oh well here mom this is a letter ment for you i have to go to sleep night mom i love you see ya in the morning" Ash said yawning and putting the hat on his had of messy raven hair. "Goodnight Ash" Delia said tears in her eyes for she knew who that letter was from it was from Silver and as she read the one for her she lost it._  
_End of Flashback_

By the end of this story Ash was in tears and Dawn was equally crying from the story she just heard, but she managed to say "oh Ash i had no idea but your wrong i know how you feel i never saw my father Robert Shinji Berlitz he died in a car accident the day i was born trying to get to the hospitable" As she was saying this She wrapped her arms around Ash comforting him and Ash started to cry on her shoulder "Dawn im so sorry i had no idea im so sorry" Ash looked into Dawn's eyes and saw them filled with tears her beautiful blue eyes that made his heart flutter and made him happy weren't the same as they were before and then he realized .. he hated when Dawn cried he hated when she was hurt or lost but at the same time he began to see what he loved about Dawn he loved her optimistic personality, he loved the why she laughed, smiled and cared for her pokemon then it hit him... he loved Dawn.  
"Dawn please stop crying, i hate to see you cry i love it when i see you smile and now your beautiful eyes are buried in an ocean of tears please Dawn just stop i need to tell you something"  
Dawn stopped crying into Ash's chest and at that moment Pikachu and Piplup came back and hid behind a bush without them knowing. Dawn looked at Ash Ocean blue eyes mixing with Deep Brown, the eyes that she takes solace in and gave Ash a smile and nodded. "Dawn ive been thinking a lot lately and no matter what i think about you just keep intruding my thoughts i cant get you out of my head, the high fives, you cheering me on in the gyms, your contest, all the new techniques we developed, the tag battles. Dawn you are the beginning of my day i wake up thinking about you and now i just noticed what this feeling is..." Dawns heart was beating faster and faster her breaths were getting smaller and smaller as she watched Ash say the three words she thought would never come out of his mouth "Dawn I love you.. I love you with all my heart" at this Ash kissed Dawn on the lips and she returned. After seconds connected like this the need for air became too much for the young couple and the separated Dawn stared at Ash with nothing but love and began to cry Ash seeing this as rejection said " I see Dawn i am sorry I brought this up.." Ash was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing on to his and realized Dawn was kissing him now so he returned kiss with equal passion.  
Dawn was so happy here she was kissing the boy she loved and she never wanted the moment to end then there was a prodding on Dawns lips Ash's tongue was rubbing against her lips searching entrance to her mouth so Dawn opened her moth and the game began.  
It was so great their tongues were wrestling each other for dominance and Ash began rubbing her back and she began rubbing his chest Dawn moaned at the excitement and pleasure " Ash... I love you to. The make out session lasted for another five minutes untill air was needed yet again. Ash was so happy but confused so he had to ask "Dawn what does this make us are we friends or..." Dawn knew what to say "Ash were more than just friends silly billy" she took off Ash's hat and put it on and said " Ash Ketchum I choose you to be my boyfriend" Ash was shocked "so does that make you my girlfriend" Dawn who was already happy by this time was crying again and said " yes Ash im yours and your mine i love you with all my heart and i never want to separate again now let's go to the Pokemon lab" Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and intertwined her hands with his and the couple began the walk up to Professor. Oaks research lab.

At the lab Dawn was amazed at all the different Pokémon that she was seeing there were pidgey and rattatas, a group of Ludicolo dancing but through all these different Pokemon she looked up towards a hill and saw a herd of thirty tauros running around, she looked at Ash who followed her gaze and smirked. " Come on Dawn my Pokemon are over the hill let's go" Ash pulled her along untill they reached a gate he set Pikachu down and told him to say hi to everybody which he happily did with Piplup next to him. " Now Dawn im going to need to enter the pen first so hold on a few second well ya?" Dawn nodded confused but if Ash's Pokémon were anything like Gliscor she knew what to expect. Ash opened the pen and walked in to shout " Hey everybody i..." Ash was cut off by a series of hugs from his little pokemon including Gliscor and Bayleaf, Hey guys i missed you to Ash looked toward the tree and noticed Sceptile his cool grass type leaning against it nod towards Ash, he then saw Infernape and Torterra just lying around talking to each other and up in the sky he saw his Noctowl, Staraptor, and his Swellow flying around. Ash the shouted everyone there's some one id like you to meet and i want to talk to you about something, Guys this is Dawn she's my dear friend from Sinnoh yeah you guessed it Pikachu fried her bike as well..." "Pikaaa.." Pikachu trailed off scratching his head like Ash did " Dawn is also my girlfriend" at this all the Pokemon collapsed even Sceptile fell over with a huge sweat drop they were all surprised at their masters denseness that they didn't know this day would happen, Bayleaf began to stare at Dawn with a jealous look which she ignored.

"Hey Ash i have an idea how about a battle?" Ash's face lit up like a Christmas bulb when he heard battle " ok Dawn well battle and ill even let you choose which Pokemon to battle against.  
Dawn looked around at the Pokemon and stopped at a blue alligator hopping around and laughing and smiled " i choose that little cutie over there" Ash looked at Totidile and smiled "Sure Dawn, Hey Totidile how about we battle?" "Totidile Tot!"  
"Ok i go Ash Swablu Spotlight" Dawn threw a poke ball and a blue bird with cloud like wings popped out of the ball. " Dawn you caught a Swablu? Nice, Ok Totidile get in there and show them what you can do, you can have the first move Dawn' Ash said hoping to see how much his girlfriend progressed since Unova. "How sweet, Swablu use wing attack!" Swablu charged at Totidile who was dancing "Totidile dodge it and then use icefang!" Totidile dodge the attack by rolling to the side then he quickly got up and lunged with icy white that his its mark. "Swablu no! ok Swablu get close with quick attack and use Skyattack" Swablus body shot forward with a burst of speed towards the unexpected Totidile and then launched the sky attack and that hit Totidile knocking him back into a tree.  
"Totidile come on get up" Ash shouted as he watched the young alligator struggling then all of a sudden Totidile started to glow white, "Totidile is evolving!" Dawn said as she watched in awe.  
" Totiii... Crocanaw!" Shouted Totidile who's form has changed he was now bigger with a some beige and a bigger jaw, "Crocanaw good job you evolved... now go use hydro pump!" Ash shouted Crocanaw let loose a giant force of water and it Swablu head on and knocked her into a nearby rock with swirls for eyes. " Swablu return, Good job Ash you definitely got stronger, but if you have strong Pokemon like Crocanaw here why do you leave them when you start a new journey." Dawn asked " I don't know its something i got into during Hoen i guess it's because i wanted more of a challenge then just blasting trough gyms and look where it got me i have a great battle style and i know a lot more as a trainer, but the most important one Dawn if i didn't restart after every journey we would have never met.." Ash said RING RING RING!  
" Hang on Ash its Brock" Dawn said as she pecked Ash on the lips and continued to converse with Brock.

When the phone call was over they found out that they have to go back and Ash made his team for Kanto an eager Buizel, a lonely Gliscor Infernape, and Staraptor, Dawn was allowed to get a Charmander who was fond of her from Oak. Later the trio were asleep for they had to wake up early since they were leaving in the morning for Viridein City.

**Note : here it is guys my first battle scene and the confession Ash doesnt know his father is dead, i know he's still alive in the anime but there's a point of this, i tried my best on the confession something seems to be missing in my mind like some depth but hopefully you guys would tell me, Id like to thank dault3883 and black angel 2011for the advice and black angel story of Almost Easy my last inspiration to write this, I think im getting better this chapter had a lot more words almost 4 thousand i think the next one i might do 5 and ill post it on Monday or Tuesday Good night ficers Drills killed me today THANKS FOR PHONEIX FOR THE REVIEW I REALIZED I AM GOING TO NEED A BETA READER HOPEFULLY WHO EVER IS READING THIS CAN PM ME IF INTERESTED  
**


	5. Update on progress

Hey guys,

Not a new Chapter my brother has been hogging the computer lately so its been hard for me to write my stories. Speaking of which he also found all my files for Ash and Dawn Kanto Adventure so I'm going to have to re write that chapter, Sinnoh Rock he hasn't found thank god that one is only 2 paragraphs in though cause I have to find songs for the boys to sing,

Again I am truly sorry about this he has to go for a job interview tomorrow so I might be allowed on this, Well thanks, (I suck at closing letters or any other statements like them.)


	6. Path to a begining and a Dark meeting

We join our heros on Route 1 from Pallet Town to Virdian City. The day is looking great and they even found a nice little clearing to have lunch in, Brock is preparing lunch while Ash just looks hungrily at the soon to be food, Dawn who has been looking at the tour books of Kanto that Brock had and decided to talk to Ash about the places.

"Ash? they say in this book that lately there has been spottings of a extremely powerful Pidgeot around the forest of Virdean City and that is the next town on our map so I was wondering if you and Brock ever saw this bird, they also say that he leads a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto in battle against Ferrow and Spearrow" Dawn said but as she looked at the teenagers face he seemed distant as if he forgot about something his trusty yellow buddy was not on his shoulder but instead being harrased by Bunnerary. Dawn heard him say " I can't believe I forgot to go back"  
before looking at and began his story.

"Dawn when I first started as a trainer as you already know me and Pikachu didn't exactly get along, hell I had to drag him out of Pallet Town by a clothesline and could only pick him up if I was wearing my mother's rubber gloves I made a lot of mistakes as a beginner and that is what caused my first failed capture and my greatest mistake of my life" Ash said his eyes getting foggy going back to the time "Pikachu wouldn't battle for me so I couldn't even catch a Pokémon by battle so I decided to throw a rock at a spearow and hope for the best. What I did not know at the time was that spearow are very angry pokemon and that they hold a grudge you can guess what happens next the spearow went and got its flock attacked me and Pikachu and we became buddies, Well later after I finished up at the silver conference I was attacked by a Fearow and I found out that it was the same one from the beginning of my journey and that resulted in my Pidgetto evolving to Pidgeot to protect me and Pikachu I left him there saying that I would be back but I never did"

"So when we get to the forest just go and take Pidgeot home"Dawn being the optimistic one she was Ash was about to reply when all of a sudden a pair of robot arms went out and grabbed Pikachu and Piplup as the group let out a sigh the began to recoginze their least favorite group of people who always seemed to find a way to know where they were no matter what and they all hated that motto that the they never seemed to stop saying.

Jesse: Is that a voice I hear?

James: It shrieks to me loud and clear

Jesse: On the wind

James: Past the stars

Meowth: In your ears

Jesse: Bringing chaos at a break neck pace

James: Dashing hope putting fear in its place

Jesse: A rose by any other name is just as sweet

James: When everythings worse our work is complete

"Croagunk use brick break and free Pikachu and Piplup" Brock commanded as Croagunk jumped into the air and hit the robot arms shattering them and freeing the two Pokémon having them drop from the air and the balloon plummeting to the earth below.  
Ash and Dawn caught their starters and hugged them in joy, Team Rocket looked furious and annoyed their motto was interrupted again.

"Piplup use whirlpool!" Dawn said and Piplup jumped into the air and unleashed a giant whirlpool on to Team Rocket enveloping the three into a big vortex of water.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt on the whirlpool" Ash shouted and Pikachu jumped up and his body began to glow with a yellow aura and he unleashed his attack. The thunderbolt and the whirlpool merged together creating a yellow vortex of electricity then it exploded launching Team Rocket into the air and all they could hear was "Looks like were blasting off again" and then a star.

The trio sighed and finally made it to the city, Dawn who has never been in the city before was running all over the place looking at all the buildings and the Pokémon, Ash looked at her with an amused smile at how she was acting like Iris would call him all the time in Unova a little kid. Ash shook his head and grabbed the blunnets hand and pulled her along to the Pokémon.

The moment the group reached the Pokémon center Brock's eyes changed into hearts and he went to Nurse Joy proclaiming his love for her "Nurse Joy I'd like to register for a checkup head to toe and then we can...ACK..prescribe me medication for this pain. Brock said as his Croagunk dragged him away. Ash and Dawn just scratched their heads but then they got their room for their stay and registered Dawn for the Kanto contests and Ash for the Indigo league. While registering Dawn felt a very creepy chill come on upon her and she grabbed Ash's arm from the fright.

As always Conway began to say some creepy stuff ( I really can't think of how he acts I just know about the shipping with dawn and him that I hate) that involved Dawn and him and them being the moonlight with all the butterfree and before Conway could continue Ash Grabbed Dawns arm and said "Dawn is taken already Conway and its about time that you realize that in reality you didn't even have a chance, come on Dawn,Brock, let's go to our rooms."and with this the raven haired trainer dragged along a shocked Dawn and was followed by the lone puppy Brock who had just recovered from being poison jabbed again from croagunk.

As Ash and crew left Conway went to a video phone to call an old friend of Dawn and someone who shared Conway's hate of Ash. The phone rang for a while until a boy with brown hair and brown eyes popped onto the screen. "Hey Conway whats up? I was just about to give Dawn a call for us to set out on our next adventure together." Conway only shook his head at his friends words and smirked.  
"Well you see Kenny..."

Kanto Region ?  
==================================================================================================

A lone man with black hair and a cat-like Pokémon on his lap sighed, once again this group of misfits that have only been giving one job seven years ago had failed time after time they went after this kids Pikachu and the truth is he never really knew why, wait yes he knew the truth, the thing was Team Rocket was not a single organization it was rather a branch followed by many others from different regions such as Team Aqua and Magma of the Hoen region and Team Galactic from the Sinnoh regions. They had all failed their jobs all because of this one kid Team Rocket was meant to unite Kanto and Jhoto under a single rule and take a Pikachu away for the boss upstairs, Magma and Aqua were supposed to scare the people of Hoen by controlling the land and sea Pokémon Kyogre and Groundon. and Team Galactic were supposed to control the pokemon gods of time and space Dialga and Palkia to have so they could have the power to bend the rules of time and space to their will, they all failed.

Time and time again through every region each of their plans failed why? Because of a boy named Ash Ketchum and his annoying friends. In Kanto when he started off he was no real threat but his merry group still manage to stop all of his plans, first it was minor interventions only when they caught his grunts doing something such as stealing the meteor from  
then it went to personal things such as stopping his Masked Marauder in Jhoto and calming Giovanni's own power creation Mewtwo and helping it hide from his team.

When their boss heard about this he was not even the bit shocked but he did remind them to kep an eye on the boy and steal the source of his power. Through all the other region Giovanni began to think that this boys power was his Pokémon after watching him stop the war between Team Magma and Aqua back then he was probably right his other friends back then tried to help but got in the way as the teenage trainer risked his life, but in Sinnoh this fact was proven wrong and Giovanni watch as Ash and his friends Dawn and Brock brought down Cyrus and the elites of his team as he watched Ash he began to realize how no matter what he always seemed to protect Dawn and save her life while she backed him up the whole way.

Giovanni smirked as he made this realization he had found the boy's strength and he knew what he had to do. The man got onto a large monitor in front of him and waited until a large face appeared onto the screen. " Sir, I have breaking news" Giovanni said while bowing to the face that was known to be the boss of their operation who only nodded , "The boy is back home and this time I have found his new light and will go on"

Laughter was heard on the screen after this was said and the man and his aurbon eyes burned into Giovanni before he said " Get the others, it's getting close to the grand finale"

**AN: Yay! I'm not dead! Sorry guys that it took me so long to update this story again my brother is being a real douche bag to me and wont support me in this causing us to have many fights. To all the people reading this I want to know what kind of person Conway is so I can actually write some dialogue for him . I know he was creepy but usually I blocked that out so and never really listened to him. Another thing I think I have this down all I have to do is write a character saying something and add a description after it not separate it unless it's a different character speaking. Finally I know it looks like I keep bringing up the past but I promise you guys that it is only a build up and some of the facts are different next chapter an unexpected friend well return and many of you all probably know who it thats all for this time sorry for it being short, Please Review **


End file.
